This study tests the hypothesis that the treatment of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) awith recombinant human growth hormone (hGH) plus pulmonary rehabilitation is significantly superior to treat of pulmonary rehabilitation alone in a double-blind, placebo- controlled trial.